Fan:Coredramon (Mighty Squadron)
Coredramon is a fictional character & Digimon from the fanfictional series Digimon Mighty Squadron. Attacks *'Green Flare Breath': Fires a stream of green flaming breath from its mouth. Its penetration is very high that it can pass through the texture data of the body surface and directly give digicore damages. *'Strike Bomber': Uses its tough tail to slam its opponent deeply. *'G Shurunen II': Similar to Dracomon's G Shurunen attack, when its "gekirin" is touched, its horns glow and it fires diffusing laser beams indiscriminately from its mouth. Description To destroy the DigiDestined, Alex is given Coredramon by Lilithmon, which he can control by playing music on his Core Dagger. Once the spell over Alex is broken, he & Coredramon join the DigiDestined. Coredramon's tail is capable of swinging around to attack opponents. It can also shoot missiles from its fingertips. It is also capable of fighting underwater to a greater degree than DinoOmnimon. Alex will usually command Coredramon from the sidelines with his dagger, though on rare occasions where he is challenged & needs greater control. Coredramon can DigiXros with Mammothmon, Triceramon, & Dinotigermon to form BattleCoredramon. It will form the head & torso, while the other three Digimon will form the limbs. It can also DigiXros with the other DigiDestined's five Digimon to form the powerful CoreOmnimon, where it will attach to the top of DinoOmnimon to form a large helmet, wings, & shoulders capable of firing energy beams. CoreOmnimon can then DigiXros with UltimateBrachiomon to form "CoreOmnimon + UltimateBrachiomon". When the other DigiDestined get their Thunder Digimon, Coredramon fights along with them until Alex's powers are depleted. Coredramon remains untouched off the coast of Tokyo when Alex takes on Baihumon's powers created by Seraphimon & Kokuwamon. Later in season 2, Wizardmon creates a clone of Alex, puts him under an evil spell, & grants him Coredramon's powers. The clone summons Coredramon to do battle with Baihumon & gains the upperhand due to Alex's weak physical condition at the time. It is nearly destroyed by ThunderOmnimon in a subsequent fight, though Alex manages to defeat Wizardmon before this can happen, breaking the spell over the clone. The clone then sends Coredramon back into his digivice. Other Forms BattleCoredramon BattleCoredramon is a Composition Digimon that is the result of Coredramon, Mammothmon, Triceramon, & Dinotigermon DigiXrossing. In this form, Coredramon is the central body (the head & torso). In its first battle, it uses its finisher to destroy Dokugumon immediately, but in other battles it will fight the Digimon for a brief time before attempting its finishing move. For a secondary weapon it can throw the crescent on its head, but when this is used both times, the enemy catches it & throws it back. CoreOmnimon CoreOmnimon is a Composition Digimon that is the result of DinoOmnimon & Coredramon DigiXrossing. In this form, Coredramon is the helmet, wings, & vulcans. CoreOmnimon is very powerful, physically stronger than even BattleCoredramon, but also significantly slower because his composition makes him top heavy. His primary attack consists of a three-pronged energy attack generated by Coredramon on the arms & DinoOmnimon's chestplate, which is generally powerful enough to finish most enemies. It is also this combination that when merged with UltimateBrachiomon. It is first formed to destroy Lucemon Shadowlord Mode in Island of Illusion. It also defeats Minervamon's giant pet Digimon, Kunemon, & Rhinomon Warrior Mode.